Escuchando el Silencio
by Zazu Torque
Summary: Nadie en casa.... Ryôga está akí... y Ranma tiene un problema existencial.... Parece haber atracción mutua..


-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**Advertencia** - Éste es un fanfiction explícitamente Yaoi con contenidos lemon. Si no te agrada ninguno de los dos géneros, no creo que sea muy conveniente para ti leerlo ^_^ No se aceptan quejas ni reclamaciones por las situaciones en las que sean colocados los personajes. Se trata solamente de otro de los delirios literarios de la autora... 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-   


Pasaban de las 10 de la noche y Ranma estaba tirado en el futón de su habitación, con los brazos bajo la nuca y los ojos cerrados, con la vista hacia arriba. Fue del tiempo en que su madre pasó a visitarlos... Apenas una semana cuando Nodoka se marchó y en su cabeza continuaba girando aquella misma pregunta.. "Soy realmente todo un hombre..?". Giró su cabeza hacia un costado y suspiró.   


_||Escuchando el Silencio||_   


Los primeros rayos del sol iluminaron los techos de Nerima; un muchacho de cabello oscuro y ojos claros entró caminando al pueblo; llevaba pasos pesados, cortos, casi arrastrados; al parecer iba muy cansado.. Levantó un poco la mirada; sus mejillas hundidas y las ojeras bajo sus párpados indicaban que tenía mucho tiempo de andar vagando sin comer, sin descansar y sin vivir correctamente. En un momento dado, se desplomó sobre sus rodillas y después todo su cuerpo cayó al suelo, golpeando con pesadez. Una chica conocida que pasaba por ahí pareció reconocerlo y acudió en su ayuda... Le llamó algunas veces, pero él estaba muy cansado como para oírla. Solamente le pareció escuchar una voz querida llamándole lejos... Cuando abrió los ojos se encontraba en una habitación pequeña, sobre un futón blando y con una lámpara blanca en forma de círculo..   
-Que bueno que despiertas...   
Abrió sus ojos un poco más y se ruborizó por completo al reconocer aquella voz.   
-A..Akane..?   
-Hola Ryôga ^^   
-Ho.. hola!! En dónde...?   
-Estás en mi casa.. Te encontré esta mañana en la entrada del pueblo y me preocupé... Luego le pedí a Ranma que me ayudará a traerte hasta aquí.   
-Ranma?   
-Así es, P-Chan!!!! ^_^   
Una pelirroja apareció por debajo de la cama, sujetando a Hibiki por las manos y haciendo que ambos chicos se asustaran. Se escuchó un fuerte ajetreo y la jovencita cayó fuera de la habitación con una licuadora sobre su rostro. Nabiki le ayudó a ponerse de pie y después ambos escucharon la conversación, pegados a la puerta.   
-Por cierto, Akane...!   
-Dime -la chica volvió la mirada hasta su amigo.. Aquella sonrisa que siempre le tenía lista en los labios lo volvió loco. Su torpeza volvió a hacerse presente.   
-... ah.. yo... y-yo... quisiera... decirte que... Quiero decirte que yo te...!!!!   
-Akane, ya está lista la cena ^^ - la voz de Kasumi, interrumpiendo el diálogo de Ryôga.. afortunadamente.   
La joven se puso de pie y miró una vez más a su amigo.   
-Discúlpame, pero prometo venir a verte apenas termine; te parece?   
El chico le mostró una sonrisa atontada, mientras que Ranma y Nabiki reían en silencio. Salió de la habitación, dedicando una mirada de coraje a sus amigos y finalmente los tres bajaron para cenar. En la mesa ya estaban todos sentados, esperando porque Akane, Ranma y Nabiki llegasen; Genma discutía con Shôn sobre a quién le correspondía la porción más grande de postre; Happôsai se robaba el pescado; Kasumi servía y los demás se acomodaban. Pronto apareció el tema de Ryôga en la conversación.   
-Me pregunto de donde vendrá esta vez...- la voz de la mayor de los Tendo.   
-No lo sé, pero seguramente ha estado entrenando mucho.. se ve muy cansado. -Akane.   
-Pues eso de nada le servirá! -Ranma finalmente había vuelto a su complexión original. -Porque no importa cuanto entrene! Nunca podrá vencerme!!! - y lanzó una carcajada que Akane tomó ofensiva.   
-No deberías ser tan engreído, Ranma! Ryôga ya te venció una vez, y no dudo que pueda volver a hacerlo si se lo propone!- el señor Saotome golpeó el rostro del señor Tendo con el recipiente de los panes al vapor.   
-Si, claro! Puedo ver al pequeño P-Chan derrotándome!   
-P-Chan?? Y por qué hablas de él??? - la menor de la familia le dirigió una mirada inquisidora a su prometido.   
-Aaah... no! Por nada!! Solamente me agrada la comparación! Sabes que ambos son igual de débiles!! -había una sonrisa fingida en los labios de Ranma, al mismo tiempo que su nuca se llenaba de gotitas. Y es que, pese a que siempre había considerado al muchacho como su peor enemigo, muy en el fondo sabía que se trataba de su mejor amigo y que no debía revelar su mayor secreto frente a la persona a la que él amaba... Tragó de su vaso con té y el tema se consumó apenas alguien más comenzara a hablar.   
-Akane; debo recordarte que mañana no habrá nadie en casa cuando vuelvan de la escuela.   
-Nadie?   
-Papá y el tío Genma tendrán reunión con los otros dueños de dojos en la ciudad; Nabiki piensa quedarse a dormir en casa de una amiga y yo ayudaré al doctor Tofú con la venta de caridad en el consultorio.   
-Podría quedarme a hacerte compañía, linda Akane! Pero ya sabes que mi oficio ocupa casi mi tiempo completo; perdóname...- el maestro Happôsai, levantando sus palillos chinos.   
-Como si realmente quisiera su compañía... ¬¬ ... pero, entonces me quedaré sola con Ranma?   
Un par de manchitas coloradas aparecieron en las mejillas del mencionado.   
-Pues si Ryôga todavía no se ha recuperado, creo que los dos te harán compañía.   
-Sí, no te preocupes!   
-Dejaré la cena lista, por si les da hambre; y prometo regresar antes de las 10. Vale?   
-Vale, Kasumi.   
La cena continuó como si nada.   
Apenas marcaron las 9, Akane subió las escaleras con dirección a la habitación de Ryôga; llevaba un poco de la comida que preparó su hermana, un vaso con agua y algunos medicamentos para la fiebre que tenía el chico; al llegar frente a el lugar, tocó la puerta y un débil "pasa" le permitió continuar. Adentro estaba oscuro; se acercó al interruptor y encendió la luz; el chico estaba en la misma posición, con la cabeza sobre la almohada y mirándola con agradecimiento. Se le acercó y se arrodilló junto a su cama; finalmente comenzó a hablar.   
-Te traje algo de comer y medicina para la fiebre; será mejor que lo comas todo para que te mejores pronto, Ryouga...   
Él nada más asintió a sus palabras.   
-Akane..   
-Dime ^^   
-Yo... yo quisiera decirte que...- la voz mormada del chico se escuchaba bastante bien; la sujetó finalmente de las manos y se sentó junto a ella... Akane lo miró con curiosidad; parecía querer decirle algo muy importante... Estuvieron un momento más en silencio, esperando porque las palabras pudieran salir de la garganta de Ryôga, pero su corazón iba demasiado rápido como para dejarle hablar.. Se acercó más a ella y abrió la boca... -Yo ... Akane, yo te a..!!   
-Hola Ryôga!!- la puerta se abrió sonoramente, dejando a Ranma pasar.   
-... ah.. hola Ranma.- la expresión en el rostro del muchacho cambió a una de aburrimiento; soltó las manos de la joven con delicadeza y tomó una de las pastillas entre sus dedos.   
-Cómo te sientes?? Esta mañana estabas muy mal!! Incluso llegué a pensar que de no ser por Akane, ya estuvieras muerto!!   
-Sí; ya se lo agradecí... Verdad, Akane?   
-Eh? Si! Ya lo hizo! Aunque también Ranma me ayudó; de cualquier forma, lo único que importa es que te mejores pronto.   
-Supongo... Y bien; Akane, tu papá me pidió que te llamara.   
-Qué es lo que quieren ahora?   
-No sé; habló de la colección de ropa íntima del maestro..   
El tono de la piel en el rostro de la chica aumentó y salió corriendo, sin decirles nada a ellos. Ranma se acomodó en el piso, junto al herido, y abajo comenzaron a escucharse golpes, pasos y explosiones, seguidos muy de cerca por gritos e insultos. Un par de gotas de sudor resbalaron por la nuca de los muchachos.   
-Akane me dijo que alguien vino a verte hace poco... Otra prometida??- comenzó Ryouga mostrando una cara de enfado, al tiempo que su amigo lo veía.   
-Prometida?? No, para nada! ... se ha tratado de mi madre...   
-Tu madre...?   
-Si.   
-No la conozco...   
-Yo tampoco la conocía... Pero no pude hablar con ella nunca.   
-Por qué?   
-... Tuve miedo....   
-Miedo?? El poderoso Ranma Saotome con miedo??? Vaya, esto si que es nuevo!!   
-... Ryouga, tú tienes una buena relación con todo mundo....- lo miró de reojo. -Piensas que mi madre se avergonzaría de mi?   
-Por qué?   
-Por lo que me sucede....   
-Oye!! Yo me transformo en cerdo y no tengo problemas!!!   
-Si, pero es que...- tosió un poco. -Creo que abuso mucho de mi condición de chica y....   
Hubo silencio.   
-A veces me creo mi propio cuento....- se sonrojó un poco.   
-Ranma.... créeme que nunca se avergonzaría de ti....   
-Pensabas decirle a Akane lo que sientes?- el Saotome cambió súbitamente de tema.   
-Si... Te opondrás?   
-Yo?? Y por qué??? Ya te dije que por mi puedes decírselo y casarte con ella!! O por qué habría de gustarme a mi una marimacho como ella?!!   
-Ranma.. cada día te comprendo menos.   
-No me importa, P-Chan! ^_^ Ahora me tengo que ir! Mejor te duermes! Está bien?   
-Si, Ranma... gracias...   
El otro se detuvo en la puerta... nunca se esperó el encontrar a Ryôga agradecido con él.. Volvió un poco la mirada y lo observó; Hibiki lo notó y le sonrió un poco. Ranma tosió falsamente y salió de la habitación; tenía sueño, necesitaba dormir. 

Mañana del día siguiente; se escuchan pasos por toda la casa; algunos gritos, cajones abriéndose y cerrándose; la puerta de enfrente cerrando de golpe y algunas cuantas despedidas. Nabiki iba primero a clases, como siempre; Akane pasó a despedirse de Ryôga antes de marcharse. Él la estaba esperando despierto, sentado sobre el futón. Todavía estaba un poco agotado como para marcharse, y aunque él se sentía bien, los Tendo insistieron tanto que no pudo rehusar la invitación. La chica llegó hasta él y se arrodilló a su lado.   
-Buenos días, Ryouga!   
-Bu..buenos días, Akane...- el típico rubor estaba ya cubriendo las mejillas del muchacho; ella no alcanzó a notarlo por la poca luz de la mañana.   
-Bien, necesito decirte que por la tarde todos saldrán, así que tal vez te dejen sólo por un momento; pero no te preocupes! Trataré de llegar temprano para que eso no suceda! Vale??   
-Si, está bien!   
-Cualquier cosa que necesites, avísale a Kasumi, ó a mi padre; ellos pueden ayudarte.   
-Si..   
-Entonces duerme y procura descansar! Te veré a la tarde..   
-Que tengas suerte! ^_^   
-Gracias! -Akane mostró una gran sonrisa en sus labios que le hizo ruborizarse más; la tomó nuevamente de las manos y la miró a los ojos..   
-No.. gracias a ti, Akane-chan...   
Los ojos de la jovencita se agrandaron y por primera vez se sonrojó también. No había alcanzado a notar el tiempo en que Ryôga había comenzado a llamarle "Akane-chan", pero le gustaba. Nadie le llamaba así, aparte del doctor Tofú, así que le trajo buenos recuerdos.   
-No es nada.. ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo, Ryouga! ^^   
-... sí, Akane.. es que yo... necesito decirte que yo te... yo te....   
-Tú me qué..?   
Hubo un silencio estremecedor por algunos segundos; finalmente la soltó y le sonrió con pena.   
-Yo te agradezco mucho por ser mi amiga...   
-... Jeje.. eso no se agradece..! Ya te dije que te quiero mucho...- luego se levantó y le sonrió otra vez, antes de salir por la puerta de enfrente; el chico se quedó callado.. Alucinando en su mente aquella pequeña frase.   
-"Akane me quiere.."   
Comenzó a dormir y a soñar con citas perfectas con chicas de pelo corto y oscuro. 

Ranma caminaba sobre la cerca, como habitualmente hacía, con su prometida caminando a pasos cortos por la calle; iban en silencio. Extrañamente, no tenían ningún tema de conversación y él parecía ir demasiado absorto en sus pensamientos. Pasaron frente a una construcción de un edificio y como siempre, se quedó parado un instante, observando aquel sitio. Akane no le dijo nada; sabía lo especial que era el recuerdo de una madre... Continuó caminando, dejándole sólo allá atrás. Instantes después la alcanzó y siguieron su camino en silencio.   
-Akane..- por fin la plática comenzó.   
-Dime, Ranma.   
-..Disculpa la pregunta, pero... Nunca tuve tiempo para que me lo dijeras enteramente en estos días...   
-De qué se trata?- la chica giró la mirada hasta toparse con el perfil levantado de Saotome.   
-Yo te agrado?   
Silencio.   
-No te caigo bien...   
-No!! Claro que me caes bien!!! Eres una persona muy especial para mi, Ranma...   
-.. en serio?   
-No tienes idea de cuanto...   
Las palabras de la Tendo lo llevaron a bajar de la cerca y caminar lado a lado con ella; se metió las manos a los bolsillos y agachó la mirada. Había algunas cuantas nubes oscuras en el cielo que parecieron no importarle.   
-Pero... si mi madre me hubiese conocido...   
-Estaría orgullosa de ti, Ranma!   
-....   
-O es que te sientes mal contigo mismo?   
-No lo sé, es que.... a veces pienso que no soy realmente el hombre que ella espera..   
-Por qué dices eso?   
-No sé tratar a las chicas; no sé tratarte a ti y... no sé, es que... Tal vez si fuera más como Ryouga.. Hasta Tatewaki me parece....   
Los dedos de la mano derecha de Akane se atravesaron entre las palabras del muchacho; se miraron por un momento a los ojos.   
-Ryouga es un chico muy lindo; él tiene su forma de ser... Y respecto a Kuno, pues no te recomiendo envidiar su manera de ser! - ambos rieron un poco. -El caso, es que necesitas sentirte a gusto contigo mismo para que los demás también se sientan a gusto con tu forma de ser... Ahora que dices que no sabes tratar a las chicas... No lo creo... Eres una persona muy agradable, y a muchas chicas les gustas! O me dirás que miento..?   
-...te agrado a ti...?   
Las mejillas de la joven enrojecieron; se quedó callada, parada junto a él, viéndolo a los ojos. Aquella escena entre ambos se había vuelto ya muy recurrida en los últimos días; habían pasado un poco más de tiempo juntos y Ranma parecía estar tratando de llevar la relación con Akane a un nivel más elevado; pero... Siempre había alguna que otra discusión; simplemente no podían evitarlo. Movió la cabeza en señal de afirmación y le dedicó una sonrisa.   
-Claro que me agradas..   
-.. piensas que soy un buen prometido...? Realmente soy todo un hombre....?   
El silencio se agrandó más esta vez. Escurrió sus manos hasta el rostro del muchacho y le besó una mejilla; después salió corriendo. Ranma se quedó parado, sin saber ni que decir, ni que hacer... Ni siquiera sabía si lo consideraba todo un hombre... Sacudió la cabeza y corrió detrás de ella; la campana sonó anunciando el comienzo de las clases y el estado de ánimo del chico continuó en lo mismo. Ukiô se encontró con Akane en el techo de la escuela y se miraron de reojo.   
-Has notado extraño a Ranma?   
-Extraño cómo??   
-No lo sé; pero tú vives con él y pensé que te habría dicho algo..   
-No; está preocupado por ser la persona que su madre desea...   
-Su madre?   
-La señora Nodoka..   
-Ah; ya veo... Pero, por qué se preocupa por eso? Es que no es lo que ella espera?   
-No sé; para mí si lo es, pero... Ranma tiene su forma de ver la vida..   
-No entiendo...- Ukiou dio una mordida a su okonomiyaki y ambas observaron a su prometido jugando soccer en el patio, en compañía de sus amigos. Parecía estar golpeando el balón con mucho más coraje que de costumbre. 

Ryôga abrió los ojos en casa y miró por la ventana; alcanzó a escuchar una voz cantando en la planta baja y como pudo se puso de pie; se acercó a la puerta y vio a Kasumi limpiando la casa, con alegría, igual que todos los días... Se acomodó sobre sus piernas y la estuvo observando un rato más.. Es que estar lastimado o enfermo es algo sumamente aburrido. De pronto el reloj marcó las 2 de la tarde y Nabiki entró corriendo.   
-Ya llegué!!!   
-Hola Nabiki!- Kasumi apenas si la vio pasar.   
La chica de pelo corto subió corriendo las escaleras a toda prisa, con destino a su recámara, y pudo ver a Ryôga de pie en la puerta; se detuvo un momento al llegar con él.   
-Hola Ryouga! Veo que te sientes mejor!!   
-Eh..? Si.. estoy mejor, gracias.   
-Que bueno; entonces sigue descansando; te veré pronto!- entró corriendo a su cuando y después de algún movimiento más, volvió a salir; vestía jeans azules, blusa de manga larga y tenis en los pies; le sonrió de nuevo al muchacho y bajó corriendo las escaleras. -Kasumi! Ya me voy!!!   
-Que te vaya bien!   
-Si!!!- luego desapareció por la puerta del patio. Genma y Shoun salieron corriendo detrás de ella, minutos después y Kasumi los despidió de la misma forma; el maestro pasó corriendo por un techo, riendo a carcajadas, con un bulto verde con círculos blancos a la espalda y todo un escuadrón de chicas con escobas persiguiéndolo de cerca. Una gotita de sudor recorrió la mejilla de Hibiki.. Vaya que era una familia ocupada. 

Las nubes se concentraron más; Akane se encontraba parada frente a la escuela, esperando por Ranma, que había sido obligado por sus compañeras a limpiar el salón de clases debido a su última pelea con Kuno Tatewaki. Finalmente lo vio venir corriendo, con una galleta entre los dientes; le sonrió y comenzaron a caminar.   
-Esas chicas! Siempre se aprovechan de mi!!!   
-Creo que te lo merecías...   
-Quéee?? Tú también, Akane?!- Ranma la miró con dolor fingido en el rostro.   
-Jeje.. ^^U   
Una gota de agua cayó sobre la nariz del chico... Se detuvo un momento, se llevó la mochila a la cabeza y comenzó a correr; Akane se quedó parada sin comprender su comportamiento... La lluvia se soltó de pronto y atrapó a Ranma en su huída.. Ya no había caso, así que esperó por su amiga. Llegaron a un negocio y esperaron por que pasara la lluvia; una hora después, dos chicas caminaban con la ropa mojada con dirección al Dojo Tendo. La chica se adelantó y abrió la puerta.   
-Kasumi?!!   
Ryôga estaba sentado en la sala, tomando té; se sonrojó y miró a su amada parada frente a él.   
-Lo siento... Se marchó hace media hora...   
-Con todo y la lluvia?? - una pelirroja en camiseta y pantalones amplios entró detrás de la primera; llevaba el pelo suelto, cayendo sensualmente sobre sus hombros desnudos; la mochila a la espalda y la camisa empapada en una mano; la mirada de Ryôga giró hasta ella y su rubor aumentó... extrañamente.   
-Si.. el Doctor Tofú vino por ella y se fueron juntos; dijo que era algo urgente...   
-Ya veo... y ya comiste, Ryouga? ^^- de nuevo la menor de las Tendo.   
-Eh..? N..no... Kasumi dejó la comida en la cocina, pero todavía no tengo hambre...   
-Bueno; iré a calentar porque yo si tengo hambre!!!   
-Está bien...   
-Y me calientas un poco de agua!- gimió Ranma; Akane asintió con una mano y se alejó rumbo a la cocina. La pelirroja se dejó caer sobre un cojín a un lado de su amigo y exprimió la camisa hacia afuera; se escuchó un trueno y la lluvia volvió a caer suavemente... La chica frunció el seño y miró de reojo a Ryôga, quien seguía observándola.   
-Qué pasa?? Acaso me veo extraño??- se observó a si misma y luego sonrió triunfante. -Ah, ya sé! Es que nunca habías visto a ninguna chica con una figura tan hermosa como la mía!!! - se llevó las manos a las caderas y rió con fuerza; Ryôga bajó la mirada y apretó un vaso.   
-No seas presumido, Ranma!! ... aunque... -tose. -Tienes razón; como chica eres muy hermosa...   
Saotome también se sonrojó y abrió los ojos.   
-Pues gracias...- y el silencio volvió a reinar.. Había en la sala dos corazones acelerados que nadie sabía por qué estaban así... Akane volvió con la comida sobre una charola y la colocó en la mesa.   
-Perdonen si está un poco fría, pero es que se nos terminó el gas...   
-Qué?!- un grito de Ranko. -Cómo es eso posible?! Quiere decir que no podré volver a ser hombre?!   
-No hasta que compremos más, y seguramente los vendedores no se aparecerán hoy con esta lluvia... Será mejor que vayas a ver si todavía hay agua caliente en la ducha.   
-Si, ya voy! - se puso de pie y subió corriendo las escaleras... Un par de cabellos saltaron de su cabeza al ver un letrero en la llave que decía "No hay agua caliente". Salió caminando a pasos cortos y bajó hasta la primera planta, desanimada. Abajo Ryôga y Akane comían y hablaban alegremente sobre el último viaje del primero, en quien se notaba claramente aquella exagerada alegría y nerviosismo al hablar con la Tendo. Ranko se sonrió. Había una pizca de celos en su interior. -Qué hay de cenar? - interrumpió.   
-Kasumi preparó tallarines! Aquí está tu porción ^^- respondió Akane, con una sonrisa.   
-Ah, está bien... Pero iré a cambiarme primero, ahora vuelvo.   
-Si, como gustes.   
Ambos la vieron darse la media vuelta y subir hasta su habitación; hurgó entre los cajones y sufrió un poco tratando de acomodar las prendas a su voluminoso cuerpo notablemente más pequeño. Acomodó su busto bajo la camisa china de color azul y se puso de pie; cuando bajó, Akane ya había terminado de cenar y el invitado jugueteaba con los tallarines que sobraban en su plato.   
-Kasumi es una cocinera muy buena..- Ryôga.   
-Eh? Sí, tienes razón...- la pelirroja se acomodó y llevó los palillos hasta su boca; comenzó a comer de forma varonil.. Su amigo le observó con gracia por algunos instantes. Es que, pese a conocer de siempre a Ranma, el hecho de ver a una hermosa chica comiendo como un muchacho, era muy curioso. Algunos fideos escaparon de su boca y cayeron sobre su pecho, introduciéndose debajo de la camisa; Ryôga extendió la mano y en aquel instante ambos se miraron.   
-...Eh.. lo siento, es que cayó adentro de tu camisa...- las mejillas del muchacho tenían marcado un claro tono rojizo sobre ellas; Ranma tragó saliva y asintió, retirando un poco los dedos de su amigo con una de sus manos; el contacto fue agradable para ambos y después de limpiar el pecho de la joven, continuaron comiendo. Akane se había forrado en el traje de entrenamiento, los miró sentados frente a la mesa, peleando por el último pescado, y se sonrió.   
-Estaré en el dojo, por si me necesitan!- gritó; ambos chicos le dedicaron una mirada rápida mientras que asentían. Akane se marchó, tachando a ambos de infantiles. 

Pasaban de las 6 de la tarde y todavía no había regresado nadie. De vez en cuando se escuchaba el sonido de golpes en el dojo y de pasos pequeños sobre el techo de la casa; Ranko suspiró, mirando hacia el techo de su habitación y reacomodándose sobre su futón. La puerta se abrió de pronto y el muchacho de pelo oscuro entró, cerró la puerta y se sentó frente a ella.   
-Hola Ranma..   
-Ryouga? Qué sucede??- ella también se sentó, acomodando sus manos sobre sus piernas abiertas.   
-Vengo a pedirte un consejo...   
-A mi???   
-Bueno... yo sé que a ti te gusta mucho Akane y...   
La pelirroja cayó chistosamente sobre su futón, al mismo tiempo que una enorme gota de sudor escurría por su nuca.   
-A MI NO ME GUSTA AKANE!!   
-...Conmigo no necesitas fingir...- él la miró con inocencia y la chica de la trenza se quedó callada. Dudó por algunos instantes y después se incorporó.   
-Bien... digamos que sí, pero.. qué hay con eso??   
-.... sabes bien lo que yo siento por ella...   
-Siii, ya lo sé...   
-De verdad no te molesta que yo le diga lo que...?   
-Ya te dije que no! Y si venías solamente a preguntarme eso, pues...!!   
-Cómo se lo digo..?   
Hubo un silencio repentino que siguió a las palabras de Hibiki.   
-Decirle que la quieres?   
-Si...   
-Pues solamente sé sincero con ella.   
-Ese es el problema!! No... no puedo....- la piel en el rostro del chico iba aumentando de color más a cada palabra.   
-Por qué no?? Mira! Akane no es una típica chica romántica!! Créeme que a ella no le interesaría lo que a las demás, pero... Es linda... y estoy seguro de que con un simple "Te Amo" le bastará... Aunque dudo mucho que te corresponda!- burló.   
-Por qué???   
-Eso no puedo decírtelo...   
-Ranma! Tú sabes que amo a Akane con todo mi corazón y...!!   
-Ya me lo dijiste.....   
Se quedaron callados de nuevo.   
-Solamente ve y dile lo que sientes....   
Ryôga miró con curiosidad a su amigo. Nunca se esperó que Ranma Saotome renunciara así de fácil a la chica que amaba, porque era algo que todo mundo sabía, porque para él era ya prácticamente imposible seguir ocultando; se reacomodó sobre sus rodillas y tosió.   
-Por qué no dices nada..?   
-Eh? Pero si te estoy ayudando, no?!- respondió Saotome, ofendido.   
-No hablo de eso! Deberías defender su amor, Ranma!!   
-....- la trenza que utilizaba Ranma cayó sobre su espalda al tiempo que bajaba la mirada. -Cada día estoy más convencido de que no soy realmente el hombre que todos esperan de mi... Que mi madre espera... que mi padre espera.... Que Akane Tendo espera..... y... No sé, yo...   
-Por qué dices eso???   
-Cómo que por qué?! Solamente mírame!!! Soy nada más que un remedo de muchacho con alteraciones genéticas..!! ...no puedo ser buen novio para nadie... Mucho menos un esposo!! O piensas que alguna chica desearía pasar su noche de bodas con alguien que tiene cuerpo de mujer....?   
Aquí se detuvo; una lágrima se había escapado de sus ojos y escurría hasta su boca; se escuchó un levísimo gemido y Ryôga comenzó a sentirse culpable... Se escuchó otro trueno.   
Akane finalmente terminó su entrenamiento y se dirigió al interior de la casa; encendiendo luces y lámparas puesto que la oscuridad ya estaba presente debido a las nubes que cubrían la poca luz del sol de la tarde. Buscó con la mirada y no encontró a sus amigos, así que supuso que estarían ocupados; subió hasta el baño a pasos cortos y se quitó el traje de entrenamiento; luego sumergió uno de sus pies en el agua fresca de la llave, seguido por el otro, hasta que finalmente se acomodó dentro de la tina. Quería relajarse y los baños tanto de agua caliente como de agua fría le venían muy bien para hacerlo. 

Ryôga estiró sus dedos hasta el rostro de Ranma y secó sus lágrimas con ternura... Aquí, la pelirroja levantó la mirada y la clavó en la de él... Se miraron por unos momentos a los ojos, mientras que los dedos del muchacho bajaban más desde sus mejillas hasta su boca y finalmente a su mentón. La otra mano de Ryôga se movió involuntariamente hacia el frente, situándose alrededor de la cintura de Ranko, provocativamente... Al contrario de la respuesta esperada, ella no se inmutó, sino que cerró los ojos instantáneamente y levantó un poco el rostro.. Se acercaron un poco más, hasta que sus alientos se encontraron y los labios del muchacho rozaron suavemente los de la joven. No hubo movimientos por un instante; era para ambos una experiencia nueva... Anteriormente, Ranma había sido besado en su estado femenino por un tal Mikado no sé que, patinador estrella quién sabe de cual escuela; aquel beso significó la muerte inmediata de Ranma ante el sujeto, a quien desde el mismo momento comenzó a odiar con toda su alma... Su primer beso... Robado por un hombre!!! El segundo beso vino pronto.. Una chica llamada Shampoo, nativa de China y que había venido para ajustar cuentas con la pequeña Ranko... Se llevó una enorme sorpresa al toparse con el Ranma varón del cual quedó perdidamente enamorada al instante. Y ahora...... Con diferencia de Ranma, Ryôga jamás había besado a nadie. Jamás lo había ni siquiera imaginado, y si es que deseaba intentarlo, sería el día en que finalmente lograra expresar el profundo amor que sentía por su adorada Akane... pero el momento se había dado y todo había sido completamente diferente... Frotó la cintura de Ranma con los dedos y separó la mano derecha del rostro de la chica, para rodearla con ambos brazos y abrazarla con fuerza; la atrajo hacia él y ella encogió los hombros. Continuaron besándose, con los ojos cerrados, sin moverse, sin parpadear, sin hablar.. Adentro, sus lenguas jugaban al nuevo juego de la pasión, acariciándose una contra la otra de forma desesperada. Él se arrodilló más y la empujó lentamente hacia el futón, sin dejar de besarla; Ranma abrió los ojos de golpe y lo alejó un poco de ella.. Se quedaron mirando en silencio. Tomó el costado de Ryôga entre sus brazos y lo invitó a recostarse sobre el futón, cosa a la que él no se opuso. Se situó sobre de él, con las piernas abiertas sobre el torso del chico, y se inclinó hasta que sus rostros volvieron a encontrarse y sus bocas a unirse. Ranma había acomodado los codos en el piso, alrededor de la cabeza de Ryôga, dejando a su pecho caer sobre el de él, mientras que el chico la levantaba un poco con sus manos y las piernas dobladas hacia arriba. Después de un momento más de besos, se separaron algunos centímetros y se observaron entre la oscuridad de la habitación que era iluminada solamente por la luz exterior... El rostro de Ranko tenía un particular tono azulado que la hacía ver hermosa y la oscuridad atenuaba muy bien la cara de Ryôga. Se miraron con los ojos bien abiertos y curiosidad en la mirada... De pronto las manos de Ryôga entraron debajo de la camisa azul celeste de Saotome y acarició su cintura, hasta sentir las ligeras curvas que marcaban el cambio del cuerpo en Ranma, donde comenzaba a ser busto... Soltó de a poco las ataduras de la camisa y cuando el pecho de la chica estuvo libre, la observó unos instantes.. Después se sentó frente a ella e inclinándose hasta ella, comenzó a besar su pecho; desde su cuello, bajó poco a poco, acariciando cada tramo de piel con la lengua.. Ranko lanzó un gemido.. No tenía idea, pero la sensación le gustaba mucho, y es que sin importar la forma que tuviese, el placer siempre sería placer... Aunque su corazón latía con mucha fuerza...... Lo sujetó por los hombros y estiró más el cuello.   
-_Ryouga... Qué estamos haciendo....?_   
-_No sé..._- la voz del muchacho se escuchaba extraña, apasionada. Ranma nunca imaginó a su mejor amigo hablarle de aquella manera...-_Pero... me gusta mucho...._   
-_....a mi también..._   
-_Entonces no digas nada...._   
-_No lo haré..._   
Y las manos y los labios continuaron su exploración corporal. Lo liberó de la camisa, de los pantalones y, sin ropa interior en la parte superior, con bóxers ambos entre sus piernas, se abrazaron y frotaron sus cuerpos uno contra otro.. Era agradable el sentir su piel acariciando la otra, haciendo a cada parte de su cuerpo excitarse. Las manos del chico soltaron la trenza de la cabeza de Ranma y la cabellera larga cayó sobre su espalda... Las manos de la chica bajaron hasta la cintura de Ryôga y acariciar más abajo, pudo sentir cierta parte de su cuerpo demasiado emocionada entre sus dedos... Introdujo los dedos bajo la ropa del muchacho y acarició la punta de su parte íntima con las yemas de sus dedos.. Él lanzó un gemido de placer, mientras que sudaban más y más.. Al poco rato, estaba sobre de ella, buscando camino entre sus piernas... Se detuvo por un momento, sin saber si continuar o no.. Acercó su boca al oído derecho de Ranko y susurró con suavidad:   
-"Quieres hacerlo..?"   
Un movimiento afirmativo de la cabeza de la joven y la forma en la que le ayudó a encontrar el sendero con sus manos, le hizo comprender la respuesta. La apretó por los hombros y se introdujo en Ranma... Ambos soltaron un suave grito y el movimiento compartido comenzó. Se balancearon hacia el frente y hacia atrás repetidas veces y de forma calmada; precipitándose de vez en cuando, con lágrimas en los ojos, hasta que llegó el clímax para ambos en cierto punto de la copulación... Se desplomaron sobre el futón, empapados y rendidos.... Respiraban agitados, sin saber que decir ni como comportarse. La mano de Ranma llegó hasta el rostro de Ryôga y le condujo a besarle; un rato más, fue un beso largo. Cerca de las 8, Ryôga se puso de pie; se vistió despacio, con vergüenza, con desesperación... Ella nada más lo observaba fijamente, con aquellos ojos azules e inquisidores que aquella noche le habían gustado tanto a él.... De pronto alguien llamó a la puerta de la habitación y sus corazones se detuvieron de golpe.   
-Ranma?! Ryôga! Están ahí??   
-S.. si, Akane!! Qué deseas???   
-Nada más avisarles que mi papá y el tío Genma ya regresaron!   
-Está bien!!!   
-Trajeron pastelillos; quieren algunos???- iba a abrir la puerta, pero un sonoro grito de Shoun tratando de evitar que Happôsai se comiera todo desvió las intenciones de la chica.   
-Ahora vamos!!   
-Si, apúrense que el maestro está comiendo!!!- luego bajó las escaleras corriendo.   
Los dos dentro de la habitación vieron la silueta de Akane marcharse y suspiraron, aliviados. Hibiki observó a su 'amante' vestirse de a poco con la misma ropa y ponerse de pie con dificultad. Le dolía todavía... Le ayudó a levantarse y cuando iba a lograrlo, se resbaló y le sostuvo entre sus brazos... Se miraron de nuevo y de nuevo se besaron... Con pasión, con deseo... Con amor...... Luego de unos minutos de caricias furtivas y besos ardientes, bajaron las escaleras para toparse con un panda, un anciano, un hombre y una chica discutiendo.   
-Qué pasó??   
-Ranma!!! El maestro se terminó todos los pastelillos!!!!- chilló Akane.   
-.. vaya.... Bueno, ni modo..- luego dio unos pasos hacia arriba, llamando la atención de todos.   
-Ryouga, te sientes mejor?!   
-S..si, gracias, señor Tendo....!!   
-Que bueno!!! Eso quiere decir que pronto podrás regresar a tu vida!!   
-Papá!!! Eso suena a que lo estás corriendo!!!- la hija menor, gruñendo a su padre.   
-Lo siento! No me di cuenta! ñ_ñ Pero no es eso! Ya sabes que serás bienvenido en esta casa durante todo el tiempo que desees!!! Total.. si ya mantenemos a 3 buenos para nada ¬¬   
Una gota de sudor recorrió las mejillas de Genma, Happôsai y Ranma.   
-No se preocupe señor.. Mañana por la mañana me marcharé.   
-Tan pronto?!- la voz de Ranma, interrumpiendo a los demás... Las mejillas de Saotome estaban enrojecidas.. Las de Hibiki también... Nadie lo notó, pero la reacción de Ranko fue extraña.   
-Si... no quiero molestar y ya me siento mejor, así que seguiré con mi entrenamiento....   
-Ya veo! Eso es bueno, muchacho!!- un letrero de madera apareció de la nada sobre una garra del panda. Akane se sonrió. 

La lluvia dejó humedad a su paso; los árboles se veían más verdes que de costumbre y las gotas del rocío caían sobre el pasto de verano. Un muchacho con un paraguas rojo y una mochila de viaje a los hombros salió a la calle, seguido muy de cerca por algunas personas. Les dirigió una mirada agradecida y sonrió.   
-Muchas gracias por todo! Son unas personas muy amables y no tengo como agradecerles! Pero no duden en que si necesitan algo y está en mis manos ayudarles, estaré ahí.   
-Gracias Ryouga!   
-Eres un chico muy simpático! ^^ -Kasumi estaba parada junto a su hermana Nabiki, que solamente observaba. Akane se adelantó un paso y le entregó una lonchera con comida.   
-Eh..?   
-Es el almuerzo! Lo preparó Kasumi.. Espero que te guste.   
La sonrisa de Akane nunca dejaría de hacerle sonrojar, así que asintió torpemente y tomó el paquete. Buscó con la mirada... Ranma no estaba. Saludó una vez más a los Tendo y comenzó a caminar, con la mirada hacia el camino, sin saber que le esperaba... De pronto levantó la vista y pudo verla.. Estaba parada sobre el techo de la casa, junto al árbol grande... Observándolo.... Se miraron mientras él pasaba frente a ella; sus corazones volvieron a latir con prisa y había algún par de palabras que deseaban decir.... No importaba. Lo dirían la próxima vez.... Ranma lo observó alejarse de él y Ryôga trató de no verla para olvidarlo todo. Un pequeño chorro de agua de una mujer mayor que limpiaba la calle le hizo cambiar su anatomía... Por la tarde, Akane se preguntaba como le estaría yendo a Ryôga en su viaje, con P-Chan sentado sobre sus piernas y un enfadado Ranma a su lado.   
-Seguramente está mejor que antes.... Seguramente ahora es feliz...   
La Tendo no comprendió lo que su prometido quiso decir, pero no le tomó importancia. P-Chan se ruborizó sin sentido y los tres observaron el arco iris que se formaba entre las nubes de agua y el sol. Otro día hablarían.. Otro día lo dirían todo... Mientras tanto, el corazón seguiría latiendo acelerado por alguna razón desconocida. 

^-@^-@^-@^-@^-@^-@^-@^-@^-@^-@^-@^-@^-@^-@^-@ 

15 de Octubre del 2002 

Notas: 

Ok!! Mi reto personal ha sido cumplido!! Mi primer Yaoi terminado!!! Y con final abierto, porque la aventura de Ranma 1/2 nuuunca termina! ^^ Ojalá les halla gustado mi fanfic! En realidad, no quedó como yo lo había imaginado al principio, pero al fin, ahí está! Al principio dudé respecto a quién debería ser el chico que pasaría la noche con Ranma, porque tenía en mente a Kuno Tatewaki (él siempre ha estado enamorado de Ranko y no sabe quien es en realidad), pero finalmente me decanté por el tiernísimo de Ryouga, porque me parece simplemente imposible que alguien no se enamore de él! *0* Perdón si me robé la idea de que no hubiese nadie en casa y la falta de agua caliente de capítulos pasados, pero es que no tenía nada más en mente... Yo nada más lo visualicé como una noche en casa cuando Ranma y Ryôga se vieran acercados de sobre manera, se sintiesen atraídos y con deseos de pasar una buena noche.. ^^UUU Espero no haber dejado ningún trauma emocional en alguien como lo he dejado en mi misma @_@ (nunca podré ver de nuevo a mi Ryôga con ojos de inocencia ;x;) pero wenooo!! ^-^U Para la gente de **fanficion.net**, si no es mucha molestia, me dejan un review, sale??? Pronto volveré con una historia nueva! Mientras tanto, diviértanse sanamente, escriban y lean mucho y coman frutas y verduras! ^o^ 

**Zazu Torque**

Para pedradas, billetitos, flores y flames estoy disponible en ztorque@hotmail.com (messenger) y zazu@kakkoii.net (emilio). Ranma 1/2 pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi; la historia me pertenece a mi. 


End file.
